


the boy next door

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Jordan's a cop, Lydia's a college student, Malia ends up setting fire to her apartment, Pining, bahaha, flirting i guess, resulting in Jordan standing next to Lydia in his underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt fill: "the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear" + marrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> I really had no other way to summarize this fic then the prompt itself lmao.

Lydia finishes applying her cherry red lipstick in front of her vanity mirror where she’s all dolled up for her blind date, which isn’t  _really_  a blind date because she knows it’s with Jackson Whittemore, the captain of the varsity lacrosse team at their college. He’s hot and good looking, but a little too dumb for her taste, but on Allison’s word saying that  _he’s actually really nice once you peel away that douchebag exterior_ , Lydia thought why not.

She checks the time and it’s a little past midnight. Because of Jackson’s odd schedule to sleep all morning and party all night, they decided that their date would consist of a midnight showing of one of the popular movies that’s been out and then afterwards they’ll drive up to the hills in the outskirts of town and watch the sunrise in his Lamborghini.

It was going to be perfect, or close to perfect at least, but just as she reaches for her purse and cellphone to text Jackson that she’s ready, a loud siren like noise sounds throughout her apartment.

The fire alarm just went off.

“Really?  _Now?_ ” Lydia huffs, already hearing the stomping of feet outside in the hallway where her neighbors are evacuating their apartments. She sighs and follows suit, grabbing only her keys as she rushes out, knowing that it’s probably just a drill—a very untimely one, or that Malia Tate from across the hall ended up burning something in her kitchen again.

She always tries cooking at the weirdest times.

Lydia follows the crowd down the emergency stairwell, her heels clicking against each step as she makes her way to the lobby like everyone else. She’s the only one dressed up in a royal blue dress and pumps among the sea of people still in their pajamas and robes, and of course she would be since it’s almost 1 am and almost everyone in the apartment building just woke up from sleeping.

She waits for the apartment manager to come down and tell everyone it was just a false alarm, but instead of that happening, she hears another siren in the distance but this time it’s of the fire department.

And sooner or later, she finds out from listening to the mild chatter from the people around her that there was _actually_  a fire, and this time Malia didn’t just burn her food, she ended up burning her entire kitchen.

Hence, the fire department coming in and  _hence,_ having to wait nearly two hours for things to clear out. 

Lydia would be pissed, especially since she doesn’t have her cellphone with her to update Jackson on the situation, that is until—”Excuse me miss, you wouldn’t happen to have a phone on you, would you?”

She’s just about ready to snap at the guy who dare approach her when she’s upset, but as soon as she turns to face him, she’s nearly rendered speechless.

And Lydia Martin is  _not_  the type of person to go speechless.

In front of her, she sees the cute cop that lives right next door to her, Deputy Parrish. Lydia doesn’t know his first name, but that hardly matters to her because he’s the same guy that she gushes about to Allison sometimes whenever she passes by him in the lobby, or hall, where he never fails to say,  _good morning, miss Martin_  or throw her a smile and an acknowledging nod. It’s the only basis of their relationship, except once when she ended up screaming so loud in her apartment because there was a spider on her pillow and Parrish came bursting into her apartment as if a burglar had broken in. (He ended up taking her pillow outside of her apartment since there was no way Lydia was ever putting her head on that pillow ever  _again_ ).  

That was also the time he reassured her that she can always come to him if she needed help with anything—or if she needed to get rid of another spider—when really all Lydia wanted to do was pull him close and see how good his lips felt against hers. She didn’t get the chance to do that though, because she figured that a guy as charming and handsome as him probably has a girlfriend.

That, and he’s also a few years older than her and out of college, and even though she’s hot as hell, he’s probably not even interested in college girls.

But that’s only half the reason why she’s rendered speechless. The other half has to do with the fact that he’s standing in front of her only wearing boxers. And that too,  _Star Wars boxers._

“Wow,” Lydia says, shamelessly letting her eyes wander over his toned chest and the sparse trail of light blonde hairs leading down into his underwear. Her eyes manage to peel away from his body and finally glance up to meet his eyes where she smiles and says, “And I thought only my friend wore Star Wars boxers.”

She really did think only Stiles could be so obsessed with Star Wars that he would buy underwear of it, but perhaps she was wrong.

When Parrish sees that it’s her, his eyes widen and his face immediately flushes red as he stammers, “O-Oh my god, Miss M-Martin….This…I..I’m sorry, this is so embarrassing.”

Lydia can’t help but think that when he blushes it’s extremely cute. “It’s fine,” she reassures him, “you probably didn’t have time to put anything on. It’s cool. Don’t worry about it. The alarm going off was really unexpected.”

Her reassurance makes him loosen up a little and feel less embarrassed as he nods at her sheepishly, “I was going to call up my friend Derek to maybe bring some clothes for me since he lives so close by and because parents keep looking at me strangely. It’s not really a good image for me, since I’m a cop and all.”

Lydia smiles a little more. “Yeah, seeing your favorite deputy in nothing but Star Wars boxers can be a bit….of a revelation, I suppose.”

Parrish quirks an eyebrow at her, “I’m your favorite deputy?”

Now it’s her turn to blush. “I-I didn’t mean it in that way,” she says, defensively, as she flips her strawberry blonde locks over her shoulder, and she can see the small smile forming on his lips. “I meant as in the favorite deputy of everyone in this apartment building, sinceeveryone knows you and all.”

“And that also includes you,” He remarks, smile still not fading, “right?”

Lydia tries to act composed, crossing her arms against her chest with her head held high, but her burning cheeks are definitely giving her away. “Sure, whatever.” And then she quickly changes the subject before he can make her blush even more, “and sorry, but I left my phone upstairs. So you’re going to have to deal with the lingering stares for a little longer.”

“It’s alright,” Parrish tells her, “I think the firefighters are almost done hosing down Malia’s apartment and assessing the damage. Do you, um, do you mind if I stand next to you? It’s just…more comfortable standing next to someone I know than next to all the parents and their kids.”

She raises an eyebrow at him this time and gives him an intrigued smile, “Someone you know? Are we suddenly friends now? Last time I remembered, we’re not even on a first name basis, deputy.”

He blushes a little more. “That’s….true.” And then he turns towards her more fully, extending out his hand to her. “We might as well change that then. I’m Deputy Parrish, but you can call me Jordan.”

Lydia bites her lower lip from smiling too wide as she shakes his hand. “ _Jordan Parrish_ ,” she says, trying it out on her tongue and making him smile. “I’m Lydia Martin.”

“It’s nice to finally officially meet you, Miss Martin.”

She snorts. “No need to be so formal, deputy. Lydia is just fine.”

“ _Lydia_ ,” he says with a smile that’s way too big, and the whole thing makes Lydia’s heart skip a beat. “It’s nice to meet you, Lydia.”

And at that moment, the only name buzzing through Lydia’s mind isn’t that of a dumb varsity jock, but of a cute and charming cop in Star Wars boxers.

 

 

**

 

  
At a little past 3 am, the firefighters finally let everyone go back up after they evaluated that it was safe to return back to their own apartments. The elevators were also back up, but Jordan and Lydia take the stairs anyways, too absorbed in their conversation about their favorite Star Wars movie to give a damn.

When they finally reach their floor and move to return to their designated rooms, Lydia turns towards Jordan and for the second time that night she doesn’t know what to say. Sure, they’re neighbors and all, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that they can talk like this again, or maybe it does, she doesn’t know.

“So…,” Parrish starts, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. “I guess this is goodnight then? Or, well, good morning at least.” He chuckles.

Lydia smiles. “Yeah. Uh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
  
He nods, and as silence fills between them, Lydia turns to unlock her door.

“Wait, Lydia.”

She stops and turns to look at him again, seeing him blushing all over again. “Yeah?”

“Um, sorry, I was just wondering if maybe, uh….”

Lydia smiles. She knows exactly where this is going. “Yes?”

“If….you’d like to go get coffee sometime? I know a great coffee cafe that serves the best coffee. You’ll love it.” Parrish’s blush has reached all the way to the tips of his ears and down his neck now and Lydia can’t help but wonder if this happens to him every time he asks a girl out, or if it’s just with her.

Her smile grows bigger. “I’d _love_ to.”

The smile on Parrish’s face from her response is so huge that Lydia’s sure she’s never seen any guy smile like that towards her.

They decide to meet up tomorrow in the afternoon since that’s when she’s done with her classes and Parrish is off his shift and Lydia is all smiles as she enters her apartment again. She kicks her heels off and turns to go to the bathroom to wipe her makeup off, not even bothering to check the twenty missed calls from Jackson that are flashing on her cellphone, when the doorbell rings.

Confused on who it might be at this hour, Lydia stops to go answer it. To her surprise, it’s Parrish again and he’s still in his boxers.

“Jordan? Is something wrong?” She asks with a furrowed brow.

Parrish bites his lower lip a bit nervously. “Um, well yeah, actually….I locked myself out of my apartment. And since it’s 3 AM, I can’t really call anyone to open it so I was just wondering, and I understand if you don’t want to, but—”

“Of course you can stay the night. I’m not going to let you sleep in the hall in Star Wars boxers,” she says, finishing what he was about to say as she opens the door wider for him. “And besides, that means we can have our first coffee date a little earlier.”

His eyes light up and his lips curve into a smile at her suggestion as he follows her inside her apartment. And for the next two hours, the two get comfortable and converse over coffee until the sun peaks out from over the horizon, orange yellow light flooding into her apartment and spilling on to her beige couch, where the two of them are cuddled close and fast asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: Teen wolf in TWO DAYS! I'm so excited!! (hopefully we get at least one marrish scene *crosses fingers*)


End file.
